


The School Teacher Scandal

by Pancakessonyourface



Series: Gay Teachers [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I could get arrested for this, I'm at it again, M/M, WTF, fuck this shit, hot gay sex come and get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakessonyourface/pseuds/Pancakessonyourface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey and Tony are at it again, but a surprising new addition to their love fest spices things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The School Teacher Scandal

I throw open the doors of the boys locker room, smirking at the bored looking man in front of me. Joey peers up from his hands before giving me a rather surprised expression. I wink at him before straddling his waist and resting myself down on him.

“Allison said you'd be here,” I answer his unspoken question while running the pads of my fingers over the scruff of his beard. “You should shave,” I mumble, scratching at his facial hair, “it scrapes me when we kiss,” I grumble, grabbing hold of a strand and yanking it out.

“Ouch,” he responds dully. “You'll just have to deal with it, Anthony,” he scowls, ripping my hand off of his face. Man, what crawled up his ass and died?

“Why are you so grumpy?” I mumble, thrusting my hips into him slightly, to loosen him up, or, I suppose the opposite action would happen in his pants.

“Not now Tony. The boys cross country team is going to be back soon. If they find us fucking in the locker room, we'll be put in prison,” he says bitterly, trying to push me off of his lap. I keep myself firmly planted on top of him, never stopping my grinding. He moans quietly and tilts his head back. I run my fingers through his gelled hair, smirking at his conflicted expression.

“You're such an ass,” he groans, giving up and grinding himself into me. I smirk at him and run my thumb over his bottom lip. “I'm waiting in here because I heard a student say something concerning and all you want to do is seduce me. And I'm _letting_ you,” he grumbles, running his hands up and down my waist, untucking my shirt from my pants and smoothing his hands underneath it. My heartbeat quickened as he slowly unbuttoned it from behind, teasing me with each gentle brush of his hands.

He pushes the shirt down and off of my arms, pulling them up behind my neck as he ties the top around my wrists. Oh boy, someone's feeling a little kinky. I smirk at him and wiggle my eyebrows causing him to chuckle softly at me.

“You're ruining the mood,” he teases, pinching my nipple which causes me to take a sharp breath. I bow my head into his shoulder and begin sucking on the skin between his shoulder and neck. Extending my arms in front of me, I place them around his neck, gyrating my hips deeply into his groin. He moans softly and roughly grabs hold of my waist, bringing me harder into him.

Moving my arms from around his neck to the middle of his chest, I begin slowly unbuttoning his waistcoat, my tied hands struggling with the small buttons. My tongue points out of the side of my mouth as I concentrate hard, occasionally forgetting to grind into the handsome man I'm sitting on.

Once I finish with the buttons, he shrugs it off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the tiled floor. I purr as his hands roam my skin, pinching at it with his fingernails ever so often. My fingers play with the knot of his tie. I tug on it, urging more clothes off of him.

“You're annoying,” he grumbles, halting his teasing of my skin to loosen his tie. Once removed, he wraps it around my head, my mouth opening instinctively as he ties it taunt. “Perfect,” he grins, nipping against my jaw line while sliding his hands along my back. “Kinky enough for you?” he teases, biting at the skin behind my ear. I shake my head, a grin on my face, hidden by Joey's tie. “Figures,” he mumbles against my skin.

His hands freely roam my chest, pushing away my wandering fingers every time I try to remove more of his clothes. I let out a frustrated moan when he tugs on my nipple. He bites his lip and continues toying with my nipple, ignoring the pleading with my eyes. He slowly trails his fingers down my chest, gently ticking every inch, causing my skin to tremble. My eyes close, accepting his teasing, letting my body succumb to his touch.

I want to throw my head back and just whimper, but the tie prevent me from making any noises besides low, throaty groans. My head is slightly tilted backward and my eyes are closed. They're soon shocked forward and open when I feel his hands tracing my crotch. I make a noise of surprise and he simply smirks at me, enjoying my demise.

“What's the matter sweetie? I thought you liked it kinky. Don't you want me to touch every inch of your body? Make your entire body hot with need?” he asks cockily, roughly grabbing my erection through my pants. I sharply inhale as he continues to massage at my groin. “You like this?” he whispers in my ear, slipping his fingers past the rim of my pants. “What do you want?” Joey grins into the skin of my neck. I angrily pull the tie out of my mouth.

“Stop being such a fucking tease,” I glare before putting it back in my mouth. He simply grins in response, kissing my lightly parted lips through the tie. I huff at the stupid gesture, aching to cross my arms and pout.

He rolls his eyes before abruptly diving his hand past the edge of my pants and grabbing my throbbing member. I gasp and bite on the fabric in my mouth, moaning quietly from his touch. He uses his forearm to drag my pants down my thighs as I sit up, helping him slide them down my legs.

I hiss as he pumps and tugs at me, making me ache with need. I relentlessly thrust my hips into his hand, silently begging for more.

“Tilt your ass up,” he rasps, his voice laced with lust. I do so eagerly, pressing my chest into his. He moans hotly, kissing at my neck.

He seems to remember the task at hand, as he slides one of his hands around my backside, cupping my ass. He slides his hand further yet, into the curve of my cheeks, gently pressing a finger inside. I push myself down onto him, riding up and down on his finger. He wastes no time adding an unnecessary second and third fingers, simply to make me more needy. What a bastard.

His other hand jerks on my cock at the same pace that I'm riding at, stimulating me from both sides. He lets go of me for a second, only to drop his own trousers, rubbing our erections together.

Clouded by our pleasure, we don't hear the locker room door open, but we do hear the surprised gasp of an unknown intruder.

“Shit I'm – fuck – I'm so sorry I didn't realize – I'll be leaving,” says a red-faced Derek, an English teacher. Joey lets go of me in surprise, causing me to fall on the floor. I grumble in annoyance, pulling the tie from my mouth.

When I look up, I notice that Derek hasn't left yet. He's simply standing awkwardly in the corner of the room, glancing up at us every few seconds.

“Are you going to join us or just stand there all day?” I call out, upset from being dropped. Joey gives me a sympathetic look and helps me back up into his lap, just in time to see Derek slowly shuffling his way over to us. “Wait, seriously?” I say looking awfully surprised. When I turn to Joey, I notice he has a similar expression on his face. His expression quickly turns into a sly smirk.

“Didn't know you swung that way,” Joey grins, gripping me tighter to him. Derek says nothing in response to our teasing. It only takes me a moment to notice that his gaze isn't at our faces, but at my exposed cock. His face is bright red as he stops beside us.

“Well?” Joey asks, waiting for him to make a move.

“What do I do?” Derek asks shyly, fidgeting slightly, wringing his hands as his eyes are still firmly set at my crotch. I grin.

“You can start by doing something with my cock, which you seem to be infatuated with,” I tease with a playful grin. His face reddens more, if that was even possible, before he nods. I twist around on Joey's lap, giving Derek access to me. He reaches out a hesitant hand and take hold of my erection, all while Joey unties the tie from my neck and the shirt from my wrists.

I crane my head around and take Joey's lips in mine, groaning from the contact. Derek continues to pleasure me, his fist working up and down slowly. He lets his hand gently rest at the top of my cock, rubbing his thumb over the slit lightly.

“Stop teasing, Derek,” I hiss, pushing my fingers through his hair. He glances up at me before nodding and descending his mouth around me. I, once again, groan a deep, throaty sound of pleasure. Feeling bad for neglecting Joey, I unbutton his pants and reach into them, pulling out his cock. He takes a deep breath as I pump him rather quickly.

I lean up and begin attacking Joey's lips while stroking Derek's hair, pushing on his head and making him take me further into his mouth. He doesn't protest as I do so.

Growing tired of the useless messing around that we're doing now, I push Derek away from me, a string of saliva trailing from his mouth to the tip of me. He furrows his eyebrows at me.

“You need more clothes off,” I state, standing up and straightening him up with me. I rip his shirt from his pants, slowly opening the buttons, kissing his chest while I do so. Once I have his shirt off, I drag his pants down his legs, taking his boxers down with them. I smirk at his erection, blowing on it, making him whine.

I stand up, touching my fingers along his body as I do so, leaning in and capturing his lips. Joey sighs and I can see him bend down out of the corner of my eye. He grins before licking at Derek's cock, taking him into his mouth. He only pleasure him for a second before moving on to me. I moan into Derek's mouth, running my finger's through Joey's hair, urging him to take me further into his mouth.

I pull back from Derek, sighing for a second.

“You better stop that before I come,” I say to Joey, tugging him away from my cock. He huffs and stands up, taking my face in his hands and kissing my firmly, licking at my tongue. Joey moves our kissing back to the bench, sitting down and bringing me onto his lap. I can feel Derek's hands running through my hair.

Joey lifts my hips and somehow slides a condom onto himself, before spreading me and settling me back onto him. I sigh contently from the full feeling. I pull back from our kiss as soon as Joey begins thrusting into me.

“Why don't you join me, Derek. He feels a little loose,” Joey remarks, still thrusting into me. I scoff and hit him on the shoulder, letting out a whimper as he fucks me harder. I tilt my head in time to see Derek sliding a condom onto himself and positioning himself behind me. I tilt my hips back at him, leaning into Joey to kiss on his chest.

I cringe as I feel Derek pushing into me, stretching me past my limit. A whimper escapes my lips and Derek hugs me from behind while Joey silences me with his lips pushing against mine. I gasp as they begin thrusting into me at the same pace.

“Fuck,” I hiss, arching my back and shifting my hips and grinding down onto their cocks. I wrap my hand around my cock, massaging myself to the pace of their thrusting.

“You're so good, Tony. Taking both of our cocks like a good little slut,” Joey groans, repeatedly slapping my ass. I gasp and bite my lip, squeezing my eyes shut.

Joey and Derek begin breathing more raggedly as their thrusting becomes out of sync. Derek gasps out first, releasing inside of me, and Joey soon follows. I move my hand around myself rapidly for a few moments before releasing on Joey's chest. He smirks at that, taking some of it onto his finger and holding it out to my lips. I snake my tongue out and clean the semen off of it, sucking on the tip for a moment.

Both of the boys pull out of me, leaving me feeling empty and alone.

“Oh shit!” Joey says, startling Derek and I. “The boy's track team will be back any minute!” he says quickly, urging us to dress. We exchange a glance before tugging on our clothes.

I lean into Joey, giving him a passionate kiss goodbye, before grabbing Derek's hand a tugging him out of the locker room.

Once we're a safe distance away, I slam him up against the wall, catching him off guard, a devilish smirk on my face. He gulps and blushes bright red. I lean into his ear, breathing on it before biting at it slightly.

“I won't tell your wife.”

 


End file.
